L'appel des corps
by B3llaL
Summary: Quand Hermione et Drago se retrouvent forcés à cohabiter, deux êtres que tout oppose.  S'affranchiront-ils de leurs préjugés respectifs ? Est-il possible que la haine n'amène pas à la destruction ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Surprise et Serpent

C'était le dernier jour avant sa rentrée en 7eme année a Poudlard . Une jeune fille, ou plutôt une jeune femme, a la magnifique chevelure brune, et au yeux noisettes, Hermione Granger, était étendue sur son lit. Elle écoutait en boucle ses chansons favorites moldues tout en méditant à certaines choses et à d'autres ; son mois passé en compagnie des ses amis au terrier, la chaleureuse et très agréable maison des Weasley. Son voyage en France, ou elle était allé rendre visite à son oncle, un moldu. Hermione en avait profité pour visiter Paris, le charme de la capitale lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup plu. Elle avait également entrevue Fleur Delacour, la magnifique vélane rencontrée lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Mais elle songeait plus particulièrement à une lettre reçu la semaine dernière.

* * *

><p>Miss Granger ,<p>

J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer votre admission au poste de préfète en chef du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. En tant que tel, vous avez pour devoir de veiller au respect du règlement de l'école, de fournir aide et écoute à ceux qui en feront la demande, et d'être présente aux réunions qui auront lieux tout au long de l'année scolaire.

Afin de vous fournir d'avantage de renseignements, et pour répondre à d'éventuelles questions, je vous prierez de vous présentez dans le wagon numéro 2 du Poudlard express, à dix heures, le deux Septembre prochain.

Minerva McGonagald

* * *

><p>La jeune femme de 17 ans était heureuse . Préfète en chef ! Elle l'avait tant souhaité . Mais une question subsistait dans son esprit : Qui était donc son homologue, l'autre préfet ? Elle avait bien sur une idée mais espérait faire fausse route ...<p>

Le demain, jour de la rentrée, Hermione se leva et passa un certain temps dans la salle du bain familiale. Durant l'été, sous une certaine influence de son amie Ginny, la cadette de la famille Weasley, Hermione avait enfin admis qu'elle devenait une femme, et que s'occuper un peu plus d'elle n'était que bénéfique. Elle avait ainsi fait des efforts et était parvenu à un résultat des plus inattendu. Elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Il atteignaient presque ses hanches une fois lissés . Les quelques boucles qu'elle laissait volontairement subsister sur le bas de ceux ci lui donnait une allure féerique . La jeune femme pris une mèche entre ses doigts, la regarda avec attention et constata avec ravissement que lorsque le soleil touchait des cheveux, ceci prirent immédiatement des reflets cuivrés. Elle souri en pensant au cheveux de Ron d'un roux vif.

Ses pensées furent arrêtées pas un grattement à la porte de sa salle de bain, Pattenrond, son chat au pelage épais voulait dire bonjour à sa maîtresse. Attendrie, Hermione le pris dans ses bras.

Elle finit en surlignant ses yeux d'un léger trait de khôl, mit un peu de mascara et se regarda. « Ca suffira, pensa t-elle. » Et elle fila fermer sa grosse valise débordante de produits insolites, tels qu'un chaudrons, des grimoires, des plumes...

A la gare de King's Cross, elle embrassa ses parents et passa la vois 9 3/4

« Hermione ! » S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même vois ( qui avait encore mué, songea t-elle )

« Ron ! Harry ! Je suis contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux ! Qu'est ce que vous avez grandi » Elle fixa ses deux meilleurs amis et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient énormément changés. Harry avait grandi ( encore ! ), toujours ses cheveux de couleur noir corbeau tout en bataille donnant un petit coté sexy à son propriétaire et couvrant aussi cette cicatrice devenue légendaire, ses beaux yeux verts rieurs la regardant avec tendresse, son visage était le même avec ses mêmes expressions mais à la fois différent, il paraissait beaucoup plus mure et il avait un charme fou.

Quant à Ron il paraissait plus mûre aussi. Sa chevelure, qui avait beaucoup poussée pendant les trois derniers mois réchauffer son visage couvert de ses éternelles petites tâches de rousseurs. Lui aussi avait beaucoup grandi, ils devaient tout les deux avoir dépassé le mètre 75, elle se sentait très petite a côté d'eux, du haut de son mètre 61.

« Toi aussi, Hermione », répondit maladroitement Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Et ils rentrèrent dans le train . Il cherchaient un wagon de libre quand Hermione s'arrêta.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demande Ron. « Je vient de me souvenir, je dois passer le début du voyage dans le compartiment des préfets, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure ! »E t elle se dirigea dans le fond du train, en accrochant son nouvel insigne sur sa poitrine. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher à leur tour de penser que leur amie avait changé. Elle était belle, très belle. Ses nouvelle formes lui allaient très bien, Ron rougis à cette pensée. Ses cheveux était vraiment magnifique une fois domptés, et il se surpris à se dire qu'elle avait de très beaux yeux...

La préfète rentra dans le compartiment, pour le moment vide. Puis, alors que, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle rangeait ses valises, quelqu'un rentra et s'assit discrètement. Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Hermione, prise au dépourvu, rompit le sort et la cage de Pattenrond lui tomba sur les pieds, dès l'instant qui suivi son visage devint aussi rouge que celui de Ron dans des situations... délicates. Elle se retourna violemment, et fut choquée de ce qu'elle vit, ou plutôt de la personne qu'elle avait en face :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Granger , c'était évident que je devienne préfet en chef. Ou alors peut être que c'est mon charme qui te déroute ? »

« Non en fait je me disais que ton mangemort de père avait du passer par là, car mise à part tes relations, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à ta nomination de préfet en chef. »

« Ne t'avise plus d'insulter mon père la sang-de-bourbe, ou ça risque de mal se terminer pour toi ! Et je te rappelle que mes résultats son excellents »

« La vérité te fâcherait elle ? »

Le jeune homme se leva, il était grand, mince et elle pouvait deviner ( avec délice, se répugnât elle ) des muscles bien dessinés à travers son tee-shirt blanc. Cette année il avait choisi de ne plus plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, mais au contraire de leurs donner un aspect décoiffé déroutant. Il l'a regardait avec insistance de ses magnifique yeux gris et impénétrables. Elle fixait sa bouche, charnu, et dut s'avouer qu'il était devenu... charmant et très désirable.

« Malfoy ne t'avise pas de m'approcher ! »

Soudainement, comme si elle avait choisi le bon moment, le professeur McGonagald rentra, regarda tour à tour les nouveaux préfets en chef, Drago Malfoy avec son éternel petit sourire pervers en coin et Hermione, les poings serrés, regardant rageusement le préfet:

« Miss Granger, monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes cette année les nouveaux prefet en chef, ce qui implique une haute responsabilité envers l'école. Je vous prierez de mettre vos différents de côté, sachez que quelque soit la maison à laquelle vous appartenez, vous devrez être exemplaires » dit-elle, sur un ton lours de sous-entendus. « Quand nous serons arrivés au château, je vous conduirez à vos appartements, ils se situent au 3eme étage. L'accès se faire en appuyant sur l'oeil gauche de la statut de Edward Dragoncelle. »

« Sur ce, je vous laisse vous pouvez retourner avec vos amis. » Et elle transplana.

Hermione se leva, ouvrit la porte et commença à partir d'une démarche très féline, ce que remarqua Malfoy avec plaisir . Mais il se donna une claque intérieur et dit, d'une vois froide et catégorique :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Granger. » L'arrêta le serpent. « Il se trouve que moi, si. » lui retorqua-t-elle. » Mais il fut plus rapide, il referma la porte du compartiment, se posa dessus et il lui tira le bras et l'attrapa sensuellement le creux du dos, sous cette emprise, elle se cambra un peu plus. Leur torses se touchèrent. Un frisson se fit ressentir. Le jeune Malfoy s'approcha de son oreille et il lui murmura " Non je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Granger, tu peux paraître pour une fille forte mais je saurais trouver ton point faible. " Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il l'embrassa. Ébahit, certes, mais elle toujours maligne. Elle lui rendit son baiser, il fut troublé mais ne protesta pas, laissant leur corps fusionner. Malfoy souleva ses cheveux et passa sa main sous sa nuque, les bras de la jeune femme passèrent dans le dos de Drago, et, d'un coup sec, elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Déséquilibré, il tomba lourdement à terre. Le bruit interpella les élèves des compartiments voisins, certains en sortirent et furent étonnés de voir un Malfoy, allongé sur le sol, la rage se lisant sur son beau visage, et Hermione debout, victorieuse, à ses pieds. Elle l'enjamba et lui sortit un " Bonne chance " un grand sourire au lèvres. Elle alla rejoindre ses amis.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation en vue

CHAPITRE 2

* * *

><p>Les mois passèrent et se ressemblèrent.<p>

Drago Malfoy, suite a l'incident du Poudlard Express, avait mit au point plusieurs stratagèmes destinés à venger l'humiliation causée pas la Griffondor. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné les insultes en tout genre, ces dernières passant au travers de son frêle corps, tel les cognards entre les bras de Weasley. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la surpasser. L'imperturbable miss je sais tout devait connaître la défaite. Malheureusement pour lui, elle savait jouer, et elle parvenait sans mal à exceller dans toutes les matières.

Toutes, sauf une. Le cour de potion, enseigné par le professeur Rogue, personnage des plus partiale qui lui est était fait de rencontrer. Ce jour là , le cour porta sur une nouvelle potion : un philtre d'amour, aussi nommée Amortentia.

Bien entendu, dès lors que la composition de cette dernière fut inscrite, d'un coup de baguette magique, sur le tableau noir, Hermione et Drago se lancèrent à nouveau dans un de leur concours de réussite. Ce fut une des potions les plus difficiles de toutes leurs scolarité. Aussi, le professeur ne fut guère étonné quand, en se penchant sur le chaudron de Ron il y découvrit une mixture pâteuse et d'une couleur des plus douteuses. Il réprimât une moue et lança d'un ton sarcastique « Désolant, je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de votre part, Weasley ». Jetant un œil dans celui de Harry, l'odeur qu'il dégageais le fit reculer d'un pas : « Encore une fois Potter, votre mépris envers les règles vous amène à n'en faire qu'à votre stupide tête. Cette potion est inutilisable. _Recurvite _! » et le chaudron fut vidé.

Pendant ce temps, la concentration se lisait sur les traits de Hermione Granger « Bien, il ne me reste plus que 10 minutes, je dois réussir. Voyons … » Elle plissa les yeux afin de déchiffrer le protocole écrit au tableau, « allumer le feu durant 13 seconde tout en remuant alternativement dans le sens horaire puis antihoraire, et ajouter simultanément les yeux de têtards et la plume de hiboux de Grévinche » Soudain sa potion vira au nacré, des vapeurs s'élevèrent en spirales, et elle dégagea l'arôme le plus exquis du monde. Parchemin vierge, herbe fraîchement coupé, et … Une odeur délicieuse, enivrante et envoûtante, qui la fit rougir. « Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui sent si bon ? J'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà rencontré cet arôme … C'est d'un délice … »

Elle se retourna.

Au même instant, Drago Malfoy, après s'être délecté des paroles de son professeur favoris envers ses ennemis, ajouta à sa potion l'ingrédient ultime. De même que pour le chaudron d'Hermione, il comprit que cela avait réussit quand il vit les vapeurs en spirales, et la couleur caractéristiques décrite. Il fut alors submergé pas des odeurs agréables. Il y décela l'odeur de vieux meubles, typique de son manoir, l'odeur de bois de son balais, mais surtout une délicieuse fragrance inconnue, selon lui …

Il se retourna.

« Par tout les descendants du hardis Griffondor, ressaisit toi Hermione » pensa-t-elle quand elle croisa le regard de son ennemi. « Il passe tellement de temps à gâcher nos journées que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé. Du moins, pas ainsi. Ces yeux sont-ils toujours comme ça ? Il transpire, il a chaud, des mèches collent à son visage, si fin, si musclé. Et depuis quand peut-on enlever sa robe de sorcier ? Encore une fois il fait fit du règlement. Non que cela m'étonne, après tout, mais pourquoi choisir des vêtements aussi transparents ? Et depuis quand le Quidditch muscle t-il autant ? Nooon ? Serait-il en train de ROUGIR ? Lui, le Serpentard qui ne laisse jamais, au grand jamais ses émotions s'emparer de son être ! Douce vengeance … »

« Mais qu'à elle, à me regarder ainsi, cette sale sang-de-bo... pourquoi fait-il si chaud soudainement ? Malgré tout le dégoût que cette fille m'inspire, je ne le cache pas, elle possède les plus jolis yeux de Poudlard Le reflets de sa potions les rends brillants et on décèle des points dorés... Non, je dois me ressaisir, il est impossible qu'une sang de bourbe soit jolie, son sang est impur. Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il qu'une mèche vienne se coller à sa lèvre inférieure, et pourquoi ces cils sont aussi longs, il lui donne un regard tellement … profond. Serais-je en train de ROUGIR ? »

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, la fin d'une journée, la fin d'un regard échangé, différent.

Les trois amis furent les premiers à sortir des cachots. Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle pour y prendre leurs déjeuner, Harry et Ron ne tarissaient pas d'insultes envers leur professeur :

« Quel crapaud malfaisant, s'indignait Ron, la potion de Goyle a fait fondre son chaudron, mais lui n'a eut aucunes remarques … »

« Et tu as vu celle de Neville, renchérit Harry, elle s'est mise à siffler au bout de 15 minutes de préparation, mais c'est moi qui aurait un zéro »

« Ouais, c'est vraiment injuste mon vieux. Et ce crétin de Malfoy qui se pavanait fièrement quand il a amener sa fiole a Rogue. »

« Hermione, tu ne dis rien, tu vas bien ? Tu es la première à réclamer la justice et là on ne t'entend pas. Quelqu'un t'aurait-il lancé le sortilège du mutisme ? »

« Quoi.. Oh.. Que.. Non, non je pensais voilà tout. Oui quel horrible personnage, vraiment, ajouta-elle sans conviction, on va manger ? »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant , Ron leva les épaules d'un air sage signifiant quelque chose comme « Les femmes … » et emboîta le pas à son amie.

A table, la jeune fille observait la table des Serpentard du coin de l'œil, toujours plongée dans un silence songeur, que Harry et Ron prenait pour un intérêt limité à leur conversation, essentiellement basée sur le Quidditch ( la prochaine coupe du monde se déroulerait chez les vainqueurs de la précédente, à savoir en Irlande, et il se demandait si Monsieur Weasley pourrait leur avoir des places cette fois encore )

Quand Malfoy et sa bande de fidèles se levèrent, elle le suivit du regard, ce qu'il remarqua. Quelques pas avant d'avoir franchit les portes de la somptueuse grande salle, il lui lança un imperceptible clin d'œil, qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire rougir, ce qu'elle tenta de dissimuler en faisant tomber sa petite cuillère à terre.

Le Serpentard éclata d'un grand rire sonore

« Toujours à essayer de se faire remarquer celui-là, mais tu verras, Harry, quand Griffondor aura battu Serpentard au Quidditch, on ne le reverra pas aussi joyeux de sitôt, s'esclaffa Ron »

Mais le Quidditch n'était plus une priorité pour le jeune Malfoy …

Quand la cloche retentit dans tout le château vers 17 heures, annonçant la fin des cours, Hermione, son sac chargé de livres sur le dos, se rendit dans ses appartements, ou plutôt, dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef qu'elle partageait avec le Serpentard. En longeant les couloirs, elle se rappela le premier jour de l'année, quand, sous l'œil et les commentaires du professeur McGonagald , ils avaient visité les lieux...

C'était une grande salle, spacieuse et agréable. Elle se situait dans la tour Ouest du château, et par cela, elle était circulaire et lumineuse grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres qui agrémentaient les murs. Une magnifique cheminée en marbre, surplombée d'un immense miroir moyenâgeux se trouvait sur la droite. Autour étaient installés de confortables canapés. D'ailleurs, on apercevait par dessus le bras d'un des fauteuils la queue orange et touffue de Pattenrond, le chat aux pattes arquées de la Griffondor. Un grand tableau d'affichage était accroché au mur d'en face. Au fond de la pièce, un bel escalier en bois brut conduisait aux chambres individuelles où logeaient les deux préfets.

Elle se souvint de la moue dédaigneuse de Drago Malfoy lorsqu'il avait découvert les lieux. Elle, trouvait cet endroit calme, reposant, parfait pour étudier. Il dégageait une orra de chaleur et de bienveillance.

Encore enragé par l'humiliation que lui avait causé Hermione dans le Poudlard Express, dès que le professeur de métamorphose fut partit, il lui avait lancé

« Granger, j'aimerais que tu évites de trop poser tes sales mains de sang-de-bourbe sur ces meubles si tu veux bien, j'aimerais aussi pouvoir y vivre, même si, bien entendu, la décoration laisse à désirer... »

« Oh mais bien sur Malfoy » Et elle était allé s'installer dans un des nombreux fauteuils

« Tu es aussi arrogante que ton ami le balafré, et tu ne vaux pas mieux que le rouquin. D'ailleurs... tu sais qu'il te drague ? C'est très amusant à regarder, il est aussi bon en séduction qu'au Quidditch apparemment. Mais ça doit venir de son sang, il suffit de regarder son père, si il ... »

« La ferme Malfoy, s'éructa Hermione, il est mille fois meilleur que toi, d'accord ? Alors cesse de gaspiller ta salive, et va donc ranger tes valises, cela sera beaucoup plus utile, conclua t-elle en ouvrant un ouvrage, et en commençant sa lecture »

« Très bien Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais, au risque de me répéter, je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi, répliqua t-il d'un ton froid »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et reprit sa lecture.

Depuis ce jour, quand ils se voyaient, ils ne parlaient pas et se contentaient de se lancer des regards assassins.

Mais ce jour la fut définitivement différent des autres.


End file.
